<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat-astrophe by LadyConstellation</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917634">Cat-astrophe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation'>LadyConstellation</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Yeah August 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Gen, Group chat, Social Media, Texting, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyConstellation/pseuds/LadyConstellation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>August Fourteenth Prompt: Social Media</p><p>In which Marinette makes the grave mistake of making super-hero group chat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AU Yeah August 2020 [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat-astrophe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Ladybug as created the group ‘Team Miraculous’</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug has added Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Carapace has renamed themselves “Michelangelo”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Queen Bee has renamed themselves “Buzz Buzz Bitch”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir has renamed themselves “Ladybug’s Bae” </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug: </b>
  <span>well I’m immediately regretting this decision </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>awwww thanks LB. luv you too &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo: </b>
  <span>hey what about me, Rena? Don’t you love me? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge:</b>
  <span> ehhh you’re okay I guess</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo:</b>
  <span> 3 years of a committed relationship and this is what I get</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo:</b>
  <span> ouch</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug’s Bae: </b>
  <span>yikes</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug: </b>
  <span>are you seriously planning on keeping that nickname Chat? I know we’re dating but this seems a little extra</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug’s Bae: </b>
  <span>oh c’mon my lady, don’t be like that :(</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug’s Bae: </b>
  <span>but also yes. yes I do</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug’s Bae has renamed “Ladybug” “Chat Noir’s Bae”</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Buzz Bitch:</b>
  <span> is any particular reason we’re here? Cause I’ve got a life I’d really like to get back to.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>i’Ve GoT a LifE i’D ReALlY lIKe To gET bAcK tO. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>sure Queenie </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir’s Bae: </b>
  <span>yes actually. This is mainly for akuma alerts and patrol stuff, but if you just want to chat with us then that’s fine too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir’s Bae: </b>
  <span>you know team bonding or whatever </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>so you’re telling me that is isn’t just an excuse for you to text Chat Noir all the time? I’m disappointed </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir’s Bae: </b>
  <span>you do realize I have his number right? I don’t need to text him here</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug’s Bae: </b>
  <span>plus we’ve been hanging out on top of the Eiffel Tower for the past 2 hours </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo: </b>
  <span>like on a date?? *insert me suggestively wiggling eyebrows* </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Buzz Bitch: </b>
  <span>we can’t even see your eyebrows in your suit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo: </b>
  <span>that is a great point that I hadn’t considered </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo: </b>
  <span>I should probably change that</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo: </b>
  <span>eyebrows are important</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>your wisdom is immeasurable </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir’s Bae: </b>
  <span>can you hear me groaning? </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’re on a date</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge:</b>
  <span> well this has been great but for completely unrelated reasons I’ve gotta go to the Eiffel Tower now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir’s Bae: </b>
  <span>oh no please don’t </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug’s Bae: </b>
  <span>too late, Bugaboo. I can already see her</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir’s Bae: </b>
  <span>why do I even try? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Buzz Bitch: </b>
  <span>great question</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>AHHHHH GUYS THEY LOOK SO CUTE</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>LB’S ALL SNUGGLED UP IN HIS ARMS AND I– </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rena Rouge: </b>
  <span>they’re so cute I’m gonna die</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Chat Noir’s Bae: </b>
  <span>should I be as concerned as I am? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo: </b>
  <span>yes. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Michelangelo: </b>
  <span>be afraid. Be very afraid. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Ladybug’s Bae: </b>
  <span>whelp LB and I have gotta run now so… have fun kids. Be safe. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. All that jazz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Buzz Bitch: </b>
  <span>how do I get myself dragged into these things? </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Buzz Buzz Bitch: </b>
  <span>ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>